historia de bakugan
by arisu-bakugan
Summary: mal titulo lo se xD, los peleadores estaban reunidos en el restaurante de runo, hasta que aparece una chica y le dice que hagan unos favores y ellos tendran que cumplirlos ya que ella tiene algo importante de ellos, que aventuras tendran averigue aqui xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aqui Arisu reportandose, aqui intentando hacer un fic xD, mi historia se basa de romance y comedia(son mis favoritas) o algo asi xD, por fin tengo oportunidad de hacer otra historia, habia perdido mi inpiracion ya que estaba viendo bakugan gundalian invaders y vi a fabia(huyyy como la odio grr) **

**Fabia: que tienen contra mi ¬¬**

**Arisu(yo): calla fabia¬¬**

**bueno espero que les guste ^^**

Una tarde normal en el restaurante de Runo, los peleadores estaban reunidos hablando sobre sus aventuras en New Vestroia, y como de costumbre Dan hablaba de Drago(N/A: los bakugan no saldrán(eso creo) solo serán mencionados a veces).

Dan: Drago es mi mejor amigo, somos invencibles, es el bakugan mas fuerte *tono de orgullo*

Runo: Hayyyyyy Dan deja de hablar de Drago que ya me duele la cabeza *quejándose por escuchar a Dan*

Todos: Cállate Dan *fastidiados y cansados*

Dan: lo siento chicos, creo que se me paso un poquito *rascándose la cabeza*

Runo: solo un poquito Dan *sarcástica*

Shun: si un poquito *sarcástico*

Dan: ya entendí ¬¬

Julie: no le hagas caso Danny ellos solo están celosos *abrazando a Dan*

Runo: DEJA EMPAZ A DAN NIÑA COQUETA *estallando de los celos*

Julie: al menos admites que soy mas bonita que tu *tono coqueto*

Runo: grr grr

Dan: que ¿acaso eres un perro o que?

Runo: ¬¬

Alice: *interponiéndose* Ya basta chicas, son peor que yo y Fabia cuando peleamos por la computadora

Runo/Julie/Dan: -_-

Shun: aff chicas *brazos cruzados*

Runo/Julie: *cantando como en las operas*

Dan: hay dejen de cantar que parece que estuviera escuchando a un manatí cantando

Runo/Julie: ¬¬

Dan: O_O (hay no)

Voz: valla valla que tenemos aquí algunos peleadores reunidos

Todos: ¿?

Dan: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Voz: Yo *saliendo de repente*

Dan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cara de drama* es un ladrón de comida *sale una canción de drama*

Todos: *mirando a Dan* O_O

Voz: ¿QUE? *media molesta* daa mejor olvídalo no vale la pena

Alice: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: déjenme presentarme soy arisu-bakugan(N/A: arisu para no complicarme hehe xD) o mejor dicho la que creo este fic

Dan: ¿enserio? No te creo

Arisu: *caida estilo anime* como ¿que no? , claro que si lo soy cerebro de rábano ¬¬

Dan: pruébalo

Arisu: deacuerdo *sonrisa malvada* , Hare que te caiga una olla en la cabeza muajajaja

Dan: JA eso no será posible *muy seguro*

Arisu: ¿a no? *comenzando a escribir*

Entonce a Dan le cayo una olla en la cabeza y este callo inconciente en el suelo.

Runo: Dan ¿te encuentras bien? *acercándose donde estaba tirado*

Dan: X_X

Alice: esta inconciente

Arisu: se lo advertí y no me hizo caso *tono de orgullo*

Dan: me das dos Súper Burguer *medio inconciente*

Runo: eh?

Dan: Runo no parece una chica *aun inconciente*

Runo: ¿que dijiste? ¬¬

Dan: te amo mami *aun inconciente*

Runo: SUFICIENTE DAN *le da un golpe fuerte*

Dan: auch *levantándose de golpe* ¿Por qué hiciste eso? *molesto*

Runo: para que dejaras de decir tonterías

Shun: el es así, aun desde pequeño recuerdo que solía cantar una canción sobre comida que vio en la tele

Dan: Burguer Burguer, quiero comer una Súper Burguer Burguer, ya no puedo imaginar el sabor y disfrutar.., pan horneado y la hamburguesa bien cosida, el queso derretido, Ketchup y mostaza, un poco de ensalada del sabor natural y la salsa secreta es el toque final *cantando*

Todos: *mirando a Dan* O_O

Dan: ¿que? ¿Es una buena canción no?, mejor la sigo cantando

Todos menos Dan: NOOOOOOOOOO

Dan: ¬¬

Alice: por cierto Arisu, nos podría decir que ¿haces aquí?

Arisu: bueno si no me interrumpen de nuevo se los diré, estoy aquí para que ustedes me hagan una serie de favores que deben hacer.

Todos: y si desistimos

Arisu: nunca volverán a ver sus cosas más importantes muajajaja

Dan: mis puntas de lomo nooooo

Todos: *mirando a Dan* -_-

Arisu: me refiero a sus bakugans (chan chan chaan)

Todos menos Arisu: NOOOOOO *sale una canción dramática*

Arisu: bueno mejor empiecen por ir al cine

Dan: pero no tenemos ganas

Arisu: ¿a no? *apareciendo con los demás en el cine*

CONTINUARA…..

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aparesco en la historia hehe, sere la escritora entrometida**

**Shun: porque te metiste en la historia? **

**Arisu(yo): no te interesa**

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**bueno pronto subire el segundo capitulo, espero que me dejen review hehe ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola todos aqui arisu de nuevo, hehe subi muy rapido el capitulo hehe**

**Shun: ya puedes empezar?**

**Arisu(yo): ya voy ¬¬ **

**hehehe bueno sin nada mas que decir aqui les dejo el capi^^**

Todos: ¿como hiciste eso? *sorprendidos*

Arisu: hello este es mi fic daa

Todos: -_-

Arisu: mejor vallan a ver la película, no se preocupen yo ya tengo las entradas *sacando los boletos*

Dan: y ¿Cómo conseguiste esas entradas?

Arisu: amm pues yo… mejor no lo digo hehe (no voy a decir que las tome prestadas xD)

Dan: mmm..., y ¿que genero de película es?

Arisu: es una película de terror muajajaja *sonido de rayos*

Runo: odio esas películas

Alice: yo también

Arisu: pues se fregaron chicas jijiji *risa malvada*

Alice/Runo: T_T

Arisu: los estaré vigilando *lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece*

Dan: valla se fue

Runo: que chica tan rara

Julie: aunque adoro su ropa *estrellas en los ojos*

Dan/Runo: -_-

Shun: será mejor que le hagamos caso a esa chica, de lo contrario no tendremos a nuestros bakugans *brazos cruzados*

Dan: bueno creo que seria divertido ver esa película ¿no?, bueno como sea vamos a verla

Julie: siiiiii

Alice/Runo: *nerviosas*

Shun: ¿se encuentran bien?

Runo: si que…

Alice: nos dan miedo las películas de terror

Dan: no te preocupes Runo, estaré a tu lado para que no te asustes *poniendo una mano en el hombro de Runo*

Runo: gracias dan^^ *sonrojada*

Julie: hay que romántico *picara*

Runo/Dan: JULIE!

Shun: tranquila Alice, no tenga miedo, estaré a tu lado *amarrándole la mano a Alice*

Alice: Gra… gracias Shun *sonrojada*

Julie: van a estar como Romeo y Julieta o vamos a ver esa película

Todo: deacuerdo

Entonces los chicos empezaron a ver la película, Julie gritaba poco por la escenas de terroríficas, Alice y Runo se aferraban en los chicos por los asustadas que estaban (**N/A: los chicos tuvieron suerte jeje xD), **dan estaba muy concentrado viendo la película pero no evito sonrojarse por Runo, y Shun muy tranquilo como de costumbre, aunque intentaba no sonrojarse por Alice, cuando finalizo la película Alice y Runo estaban aliviadas.

Runo: uff pensé que nunca acabaría

Dan: la propia Runo tiene miedo a las películas de terror, hasta querías llorar

Runo. ¬¬ *le da un cachetada a Dan*

Dan: auch T_T

Shun/Alice/Julie: *gota estilo anime*

Alice: por favor dejen de pelear

Dan/Runo: deacuerdo *se miran y voltean* hmp

Julie: *empuja a Runo hacia Dan*

Runo: lamento el golpe Dan T_T *abraza a Dan*

Dan: lamento haberte hecho enojar T_T *abraza a Runo*

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del cine

Arisu: *con una bolsa de dulce**(N/A: amo los dulces xD)** y tomando una soda* creo que debería ver a los chicos

En ese momento pasa una persona que Arisu reconoció rápidamente

Arisu: no puede ser es ella *molesta* mejor la mantenga vigilada

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Dan: ummm... donde estará esa chica loca

Julie: no lo se

Arisu: aquí estoy *saliendo de la nada*

Todos. AAAAAA *asustados*

Alice: ¿Por qué tienes esa mascara horrible?*

Arisu: ups lo siento *se la quita* ¿mejor?

Todos: -_-

Voz: oficial hacia esa dirección se fue la chica que me robo los boletos *señalando donde estaba Arisu*

Todos: ¿QUEEEEE? ¿Te robaste las entradas? O_O

Arisu: las tome prestadas sin avisar

Todos: eso es robar -_-

Arisu: vámonos *lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece junto con los chicos*

Oficial: los jóvenes de hoy *retirándose*

Mientras tanto en el parque

Arisu: uff los perdimos de vista

Todos: -_-

Arisu: bueno que les parece si jugamos un juego, se llama verdad o desafío

Dan: suena divertido

Arisu: si que lo es (aunque podría ponerle algo electrizante ese juego muajajaja) , pero primero póngase esto *colocando una pulsera a cada uno*

Runo: ¿para que es esto? *confundida*

Arisu: pronto lo sabrán * Saliendo los rayos y sonido de truenos*

Shun: ¿y eso?

Arisu: quería darle un toque dramático

Shun: -_-

Arisu: bueno primero vamos a comer unos chocolates *corriendo hacia la tienda*

Todos: deacuerdo -_-

CONTINUARA….

**espero que les hayan gustado el capitulo ^^**

**Dan: oye eres peor que yo comiendo jijiji**

**Arisu(yo): see, por cierto, esta a tu cuenta los chocolate **

**Dan: QUEEEEEEEEE me dejaras arruinado T_T**

**Arisu: muajajaja **

**hehehe pronto subire el capi(en realidad lo tengo casi todos pero tengo que almenos hacer 7 capitulos si no es aburrido hehe xD), bueno sin nada mas que decir me voy^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola amigos aqui arisu-chan reportandose, lamento la tardanza esque se me habia ido la inspiracion hehe xD**

**Shun: se te fue o te daba flojera escribir**

**Arisu(yo): como sea ¬¬**

**bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten mucho^^**

Después de un rato en la tienda de dulces**(N/A: o mejor dicho una eternidad haha xD)**, Arisu llevaba una bolsa llena de dulces, mientras que los demás la seguían como perritos.

Arisu: ¿quieren dulces? *ofreciéndole uno a cada uno*

Todos: muchas gracias ^^

Dan: y bien Arisu, como empezamos el juego, oye que tal si yo empiezo primero

Arisu: deacuerdo Dan, tu primero, pero una cosa mas

Todos: ¿Qué?

Arisu: que seré la única que no podrán desafiarme, pero yo si a ustedes

Todos: ¿Qué?

Arisu: muajajaja (más bien me encargare de una cosa)

Dan: ya que *resignado* mmm…, ya lo tengo, verdad o desafío a Julie

Julie: supongo que eligo, mmm… a si desafío

Dan: bien Julie te desafío que te vistas de monja

Julie: ¿QUE HAGA QUE?

Arisu: hazlo, hazlo, hazlo *animándola*

Julie: deacuerdo*resignada y se va a cambiarse* (huyyyy voy a parecer una vieja*quejándose*)

Arisu: bueno mientras esperamos a Julie, verdad o desafío a… Dan

Dan: no soy ningún cobarde, así que elijo verdad

Arisu: deacuerdo, ¿es cierto que te comiste una comida dañada hace días?

Dan: eso no es cierto*recibe una descarga eléctrica* Waa ¿Qué fue eso? *tostado y confundido*

Arisu: no es cualquier juego Dan, si no dices realmente la verdad, recibirás una descarga eléctrica y eso es a todos*sonrisa malvada*

Todos: O_O

Runo: para eso eran las pulseras -_-

Arisu: bueno Dan, ¿es cierto o no?

Dan: deacuerdo si, contenta :T

Arisu: casi, ¿tú comes de todo?

Dan: claro que no *recibe otra descarga*, Waa un poco *recibe otra descarga* Waa, un poquito*recibe otra descarga* Waa, deacuerdo, deacuerdo, si como de todo de comida buena hasta media dañada, también le leí el diario a Runo una vez, les perdí unas prendas a Julie, yo rompí la espada del abuelo de Shun y también le rompí una foto a Alice *diciendo alocadamente*

Todos: O_O

Arisu: solo tenias que decir si era cierto o no mi pregunta, pero eso es un nuevo record *gota estilo anime*

Runo: grrr leíste mi diario ¬¬

Shun: por tu culpa estuve en problemas con mi abuelo ¬¬

Alice: la foto en la que salimos todos nosotros, que cruel eres T_T

Dan: O_O hay no

Julie: ¿me perdí de algo? *saliendo como una monja*

Todos: *mirando a Julie* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Julie: no se rían ¬¬

Runo: lo siento Julie, pero pareces una vieja de cincuenta años

Julie: odio este traje T_T

Runo: creo que tu cuento de princesas se acabo

Julie: grrr ¬¬ *mirando a Runo*, muy bien verdad o desafío a Runo

Runo: desafío

Julie: te desafío que le digas a Dan con tono coqueto que lo amas *saliendo los rayos*

Runo: grr acepto ¬¬ *se acerca a Dan en modo coqueto* oye Dan, solo quiero decirte que te amo *tono coqueto*

Dan: yo también *hipnotizado*

Runo: Dan reacciona *le da una cachetada*

Dan: gracias Runo lo necesitaba

Alice: bien es mi turno, verdad o desafío a Julie

Julie: elijo verdad

Alice: bien, ¿es cierto que eres una chica diva?

Julie: claro que no *recibe una descarga* waa, bueno si lo soy nomas un poquito pero solo lo hago para poner celosa a Runo

Runo: grr ¬¬

Shun: verdad o desafío a Alice

Alice: no pensare humillarme así que elijo verdad

Shun: deacuerdo, ¿es cierto que te gusta alguien de la serie?

Alice: puesss… creo que si *sonrojada y mirando a Shun*

Shun: no me digas que es de Klaus *tono medio celoso*

Alice: claro que no, pero no voy a decirte quien me gusta (hayy rayos desearía decirte que es a ti Shun)

Runo: mi turno, verdad o desafío a Dan

Dan: desafío *contestando rápido*

Runo: te desafío que te pongas un vestido de mujer muajaja (chan chan chan)

Dan: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Runo: Dan es cobarde, Dan es cobarde

Dan: deacuerdo lo hare *se va y se cambia*

Alice: que mala eres Runo

Arisu: si pero me gusto el desafío

Dan:*sale con un vestido rosa* ¿contentas?

Todos menos Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se caen al suelo*

Dan: muy graciosa chicas ¬¬

Arisu: será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí *suena sus manos y todo vuelve a la normalidad*

Dan: gracias ese vestido no iba con mis ojos

Todos: *mirando a Dan* O_O

Dan: O_O (que acabo de decir)

Arisu: bueno vamos al karaoke *lanza un bomba de humo y aparecen en el karaoke*

Dan: oye deberías darme uno de esos que lo necesito para llegar a clases a tiempo

Arisu: olvidalo

Dan: *caida estilo anime*

Arisu: bien, este es el plan cada uno va a cantar una canción, y los que quedan serán los juezes que evaluaran como cantan

Runo: suena divertido

Voces: ¿podemos ayudar?

Arisu: claro que si Ace y Mira

Ace: ¿también cantaremos cierto?

Arisu: no, solo serán los juezes, deacuerdo chicos vamos a empezar

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno ¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**Todo: la odiamos ¬¬**

**Arisu(yo): y quien les pregunto a ustedes ¬¬ **

**Dan: me obligaste a usar un vestido T_T**

**Julie: a mi de monja T_T **

**Arisu(yo): quejones ¬¬ **

**Hehehe bueno espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, ah y otra cosa sobe el karaoke no pondre las letras de las cansiones, xq sino seria muy largo (ademas que no quiero escribirlos XDD) muchas gracias por sus review espero que me dejen mas sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos aquí Arisu-chan reportándose para escribir, lamento no haber escrito antes pero esque casi se me va la inspiración (aparte que me da flojera escribir xDDD)**

**Dan: no lo vas a continuar wiiiiiiii**

**Arisu (yo): ni loca Dan ¬¬**

**Dan: changos D:**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten^^**

Dan: bien ¿Quién cantara primero?

Julie: yo… yo… yo *saltando como loca*

Arisu: bien Julie, sube al escenario y los demás siéntense

Todos: deacuerdo

Julie: bueno *agarrando el micrófono* esta canción va para mi Billy que esta ahora muy lejos de aquí… ejem *tosiendo* lalalALALAALALALA *cantando desafinadamente*

Arisu: *tapándose los oídos* no sabia que Julie cantaba muy mal, nos esta torturando

Runo: *soportando la canción* pobre Billy, tiene una chica linda pero con la peor voz de la historia

Después de un rato que Julie termino de cantar

Julie: y…. ¿Cómo cante?

Todos: X_X *levantando las calificaciones*

(Arisu: 0 – Alice: 0 – Shun: 0- Dan: 0 - Ace: 0- Mira: 0- Runo:-1)

Julie: *viendo las calificaciones* HEEYY no canto tan mal ¬¬

Arisu: cantas peor que yo

Dan: pareciera que escuche a un manatí gritando de dolor

Julie: HMP ustedes no aprecian el talento ¬¬

Todos: si, si, si *fastidiados*

Arisu: bueno *sacando un papelito* el próximo será…. Dan

Dan: OH yeah Baby *sube al escenario y empieza a cantar* OH, OH, OH, OH, *cantando* mi nombre es Dan Kuso y soy el mejor peleador, nunca me derrotan, y soy una estrella en el cielo, todas la chicas me desean, y siempre estoy preparado con mi gran amigo Dragoooooo…., asi que BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN PELEA yyyy eso es todo *dejando de cantar*

Todos: O_O

Arisu: ¿que es eso Dan?

Dan: es que no me se ninguna canción así que improvise con esto :3

Todos: -_- *levantando las calificaciones*

(Arisu: 5 – Alice: 5 – Shun: 5 - Julie: 6 - Ace: 5- Mira: 5- Runo: 4)

Dan: *viendo las calificaciones* bueno almenas no cante tan mal *se encoje los hombros y se sienta en la silla*

Arisu: bien *sacando otro papelito* ahora le toca a…. Runo

Runo: supongo que no tengo otra opción*sube al escenario* bueno *agarra el micrófono* esta canción va dedicada a una persona especial del publico *mirando a Dan*

Dan: a… ¿Shun?

Todos menos Dan: *caída estilo anime* a ti idiota -_- *refiriéndose a Dan*

Runo: ejem *comienza a cantar* **(N/A: la canción se llama My hero is you(me gustó mucho esa canción xDD))**

**You know I try to be**

**All that I can**

**But there's a part of me**

**I still don't understand**

**Why do I only see**

**What I don't have**

**When my reality**

**Its things are not that bad**

**Your faith has shown me that**

**When my world goes crazy**

**You won't let go**

**When the ground gets shaky**

**You give me hope**

**When I try to push you away**

**You never move, yeah**

**Now when I start doubting**

**You help me see**

**There's a strength, and**

**a mind, and a power in**

**me**

**Oh believe me there ain't**

**nothing I can't do**

**My hero is you, yeah**

**My hero is you**

Arisu: no sabía que Runo cantaba muy hermoso, es casi angelical

Alice: hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre Runo

**I never saw the way**

**You sacrificed**

**Who knew the price you paid**

**How can I make it right**

**I know I've gotta try**

**When my world goes crazy**

**You won't let go**

**When the ground gets shaky**

**You give me hope**

**When I try to push you away**

**You never move, yeah**

**Now when I start doubting**

**You help me see**

**There's a strength, and**

**a mind, and a power in**

**Me**

**You believe there ain't**

**Nothing**** I can't do**

**My hero is you, yeah**

**My hero is you**

**And I hope that you can see**

**You're everything that**

**I wanna be, ooh**

**When my world goes crazy**

**You won't let go**

**When the ground gets shaky**

**You give me hope**

**When I try to push you away**

**You never move, yeah**

**Now when I start doubting**

**You help me see**

**There's a strength, and**

**a mind, and a power in**

**Me**

**Oh believe me there ain't**

**Nothing**** I can't do**

**My hero is you, yeah**

**My hero is you**

**My hero is you**

Runo: y bien ¿Cómo cante? *dejando de cantar*

Todos: :D *levantan las calificaciones*

Arisu: 9 – Alice: 9 – Shun: 8- Julie: 3 - Ace: 8- Mira: 9- Dan: 10)

Runo: *viendo las calificaciones* ¿3? *confundida por la puntuación de Julie*

Arisu: ¿3?, pero Julie Runo canto muy hermoso

Julie: es que adoro ser mala con ella

Arisu: -_-

Runo: *bajando del escenario* y bien Arisu ¿Quién sigue?

Arisu: bien *sacando otro papelito* le toco a… Alice

Alice: genial *sarcástica*

Arisu: un momento *viendo el papelito* Alice no cantara sola, es un dúo, el afortunado que cantara es….

Shun: (que sea todos menos…..)

Arisu: Shun *cara de triunfo* **(N/A: no puedo evitar poner el ShunxAlice es mi pareja favorita) **

Shun/Alice: ¿QUE? *alterados*

Julie: que sea una romántica

Shun/Alice: JULIE *sonrojados*

Todos: que canten, que canten, que canten

Alice/Shun: *se miran y se voltean* Nooo

Arisu: OH vamos chicos solo sera una canción

Shun/Alice: deacuerdo *resignados*

CONTINUARA….

**Les gusto el capitulo, espero que si**

**Todos: es casi el peor capitulo que has hecho**

**Arisu (yo): hayyy si son malos ¬¬ **

**hehe bueno, oigan me podrían sugerir una canción romántica de dos personas para alice y shun, que yo no tengo ideas(hay no ya estoy mal xDD), bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo(eso creo si la flojera no me ataca xDDD) bueno sin nada mas que decir Arisu fuera^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola aqui Arisu-chan reportandose de nuevo, whao dos apitulos seguidos, eso debe ser un nuevo record xDDD**

**Dan: solo pon el capitulo**

**Arisu(yo): deja de apurarme ¬¬**

**bueno aqui les va el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

Alice: *subiendo al escenario con Shun* (tranquilízate Alice solo es una canción, una canción romántica con Shun, hay no puedo tranquilizarme) *temblando*

Shun: *mirando a Alice* ¿estas bien?

Alice: eso creo *temblando y con la cabeza baja*

Shun: *pone una mano sobre el hombro* tranquila, todo estará bien

Alice: deacuerdo *mas segura y media sonrojada* **(N/A: la canción se llama ****wouldnt change a thing(me gusto mucho esa canción xDD)) **

**Alice****: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say**

**His mind is somewhere far, away**

**And I don't know how to get there**

**It's like...**

**(Shun****: She's way too serious)**

**All he wants it to chill out**

**(Shun****: She's always in a rush)**

**He makes me wanna pull all my**

**(Shun****: And interrupted)**

**hair out**

**Like he doesn't even care**

**(Shun****: She doesn't even care)**

**You**

**(Shun****: Me)**

**We're face-to-face**

**Alice/Shun****: But we don't see eye-to-eye**

**Alice****: Like fire and rain**

**(Shun****: Like fire and rain)**

**You can drive me insane**

**(Shun****: You can drive me insane)**

**Alice/Shun****: But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**Alice****: We're Venus and Mars**

**(Shun****: We're Venus and Mars)**

**We're like different stars**

**(Shun****: Like different stars)**

**Alice/Shun****: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...**

**And I wouldn't change a thing...**

todos empezaron a gritar y a llorar por las voces de ellos dos

**Shun****: She's always tryin' to save the day,**

**just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing,**

**but my feelings never change**

**Alice****: Why**

**(Shun****: I try to read her mind)**

**does he try to read my mind?**

**(Shun****: She tries to pick a fight)**

**It's good to psycho analyze**

**(Shun****: To get attention)**

**Alice/Shun****: That's what all of my friend say**

**Alice****: You**

**(Shun****: Me)**

**Alice/Shun****: We're face-to-face**

**But we don't see eye-to-eye**

**Alice****: Like fire and rain**

**(Shun****: Like fire and rain)**

**You can drive me insane**

**(Alice****: You can drive me insane)**

**Alice/Shun****: But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**Alice****: We're Venus and Mars**

**(Shun****: We're Venus and Mars)**

**We're like different stars**

**(Shun****: Like different stars)**

**Alice/Shun****: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...**

**And I wouldn't change a thing...**

Arisu: ¿no crees que ellos hacen una linda pareja Julie? *susurra*

Julie: si, se ven ven ellos juntos *susurra*

**Shun****: When I'm yes, she's no...**

**Alice****: When I hold on he just let go...**

**Alice/Shun****: We're perfectly imperfect**

**but I wouldn't change a thing...**

**Nooo...**

**Alice****: Like fire and rain**

**(Shun****: Like fire and rain)**

**You can drive me insane**

**(Shun****: You can drive me insane)**

**Alice/Shun****: But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**Alice****: We're Venus and Mars**

**(Shun****: We're Venus and Mars)**

**We're like different stars**

**(Shun****: Like different stars)**

**Alice/Shun****: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...**

**And I wouldn't change a thing...**

**But I can't say mad at you for anything**

**Alice****: We're Venus and Mars**

**(Shun****: We're Venus and Mars)**

**We're like different stars**

**(Shun****: Like different stars)**

**Alice/Shun****: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...**

**And I wouldn't change a**

**Wouldn't change a thing**

Cuando finalizo la canción, Shun y Alice se quedaron mirando fijamente

Julie: beso, beso, beso *picara*

Alice: *mirando hacia el otro lado* lo siento *sonrojada*

Shun: no importa, también lo siento *sonrojado*

Todos: T_T ^^ *levantan las calificaciones*

(Arisu: 10 – Dan: 10 – Julie: 10 - Ace: 10- Mira: 10- Runo: 10)

Alice: *viendo las calificaciones* Wao si que cantamos bien

Todos: siii

Dan: ¿oigan chicos?

Todos: ¿Qué?

Dan: tengo hambre *tocándose el estomago*

Todos menos Dan: *caída estilo anime*

Ace: bueno chicos, nos tenemos que ir

Mira: estamos muy ocupados

Arisu: deacuerdo, saluden a todos de mi parte

Mira: deacuerdo, vamos Ace *lo agarra del brazo*

Ace: tengan cuidado con Arisu *susurra*

Todos: ¿eh? *confundidos*

Después que Ace y Mira se fueron, los chicos estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles

Runo: bueno y que vamos a hacer ahora

Alice: no lo se

Voz: que les parece si vamos a mi mansión a comer algo

Todos: ¿Klaus? *sorprendidos menos Arisu que su mirada era seria*

Arisu: ¿que haces aquí? *media molesta*

Klaus: solo vengo en paz y… *mira a Alice* hola mi querida rosa celestial, tu eres como una dulzura de rosas *agarrandole la mano a Alice*

Shun: SUELTALA *muy celoso*

Klaus: quieres pelear por ella

Alice: ¿eh? *confundida*

Shun: acepto, lo haremos a la antigua, con espadas y caballos

Arisu: ¿Qué?

Shun: *le quita el teclado a Arisu* me permites *comienza a escribir*

Entonces el ambiente de las calles se convierto en un domo gigante, y todos estaban vestidos como en el siglo XVI

Dan: ¿hey porque tengo un vestido? *quejándose*

Arisu: naa te vez lindo así

Dan: -_-

Arisu: bueno tengo que detener a esos locos antes de que se maten *comienza a correr* (tengo que recuperar mi teclado)

Shun: listo *montado en un caballo*

Klaus: siempre lo estoy *montado en un caballo*

Entonces los chicos empezaron a correr con su caballos dirigiéndose uno hacia el otro, pero Shun sin darse cuenta se le callo el teclado, cosa que Arisu lo atrapo

Arisu: (tengo que detener a esos locos) *comenzando a escribir*

Cuando estaban apunto de chocar algo los detuvo, y desaparecieron todos los caballos y lo antiguo volviendo por donde estábamos antes de que ocurriera ese desastre.

CONTINUARA…

**que les parecio el capitulo, espero que les hallan gustado**

**klaus: xq quitaste la batalla?**

**arisu(yo): xq era muy peleigroso aparte que no queria que shun saliera lastimado**

**klaus: -_- **

**recordatorio de arisu: poner contrasdeña a mi teclado XDDD**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir me voy, espero que em dejen comentario, es importante para que siga el fic xDDD bueno arisu fuera^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos aquí arisu-chan reportandose, genial ya vamos entrando en la recta final de mi fic(eso creo xDD)**

**Dan: empieza el capitulo**

**Arisu(yo): deja de apurarme ¬¬**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste**

Klaus/Shun: hey ¿que paso?

Arisu: volví todo a la normalidad *brazos cruzados*

Klaus: ¿pero como?

Shun: olvide mencionarte que ella controla el fic

Klaus: interesante (talvez si coqueteo con ella, me pueda poner con Alice muajaja) *sonrisa malvada y salen los truenos*

Arisu: ¿que paso conmigo?

Klaus: acaso me hablo una rosa muy linda, tan linda como el cielo *mirando a Arisu*

Arisu: ¬¬ no funcionara, conozco tus malas intenciones

Klaus: ¿como lo sabes? *confundido*

Arisu: quizás porque tengo poderes mágicos o quizás que este es mi fic y te puedo leer la mente ¬¬

Klaus: yo digo que es magia

Todos menos Klaus: -_- (**N/A: que idiota)**

Arisu: oye Klaus creo que deberías estar en una jaula como un gato encerrado *comienza a escribir*

De repente una jaula gigante cae sobre Klaus dejándolo encerrado

Klaus: *golpeando los barrotes* heyy sácame de aquí loca psicópata ¬¬

Arisu: sabes normalmente no soy tan mala (**N/A:no es cierto xDDD)**, ahora menos te dejare salir por decirme así ¬¬

Klaus: T_T

Dan: bien chicos que dicen, vamos a comer en el restaurante de Runo o si no moriré

Todos: deacuerdo -_-

Los chicos se fueron hacia el restaurante de Runo dejando atrás a Klaus encerrado **(N/A: muajajaja soy mala xDDD), **cuando llegaron comenzaron a comer, como de costumbre Dan era el que comía mas.

Dan: *comiendo * esto esta delicioso

Runo: ¿no hables con la boca llena, acaso no tienes modales? ¬¬

Arisu: tal parece que no *comiendo igual que Dan*

Runo: almenos tu tienes modales, pero comes igual o peor que Dan *gota estilo anime*

Dan: wao nunca imagine una chica comer tanto *tono burlón*

Arisu: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice gordito que usa faja

Dan: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Todos: O_O

Arisu: es verdad *brazos cruzados*

Dan: que no ¬¬

Arisu: que si

Dan: QUE NO ¬¬

Arisu:QUE SI

Dan: hayyyyyyy que mala persona eres T_T

Arisu: esque adoro ser mala

Todos menos Arisu: ya se nota -_-

Arisu: oigan tengo una idea, porque no vamos a… a…. a…. *pensando*

Todos: ¿A QUE?

Arisu: se me olvidó :P *rascándose la cabeza*

Todos menos Arisu: *caída estilo anime*

Voz: que les parece si me entregan a Shun muajajaja

Dan: bien quédatelo

Shun: que gran amigo eres Dan *sarcástico*

Alice: quien eres, muéstrate

Voz: muy bien *apareciendo*

Todos: :O *sorprendidos*

Alice: no puede ser

Shun: eres….

Arisu: Fabia ¬¬

Fabia: muajajaja

Arisu: debí suponer que eras tu, porque ya te vi por el cine ¬¬

Fabia: pues acertaste niñata tonta

Arisu: ¿QUE DIJISTE ESTUPIDA NEATHIAN? *muy molesta*

Fabia: lo que oíste

Arisu: grrrrr *mirada asesina*

Marucho (hasta que por fin aparece): *llegando* ¿oigan que pasa aquí?

Dan: ¿Marucho? Donde estabas metido

Marucho: esque estaban dando un nuevo capitulo de Bob Esponja y no me lo quería perder

Todos menos Marucho: -_-

Alice: entonces ¿que haces aquí Fabia?

Fabia: estoy aquí para ganarme el corazón de alguien a la fuerza *mirando a Shun*

Arisu: ni loca, no será si yo me opongo

Fabia: que me harás si solo eres una niñita *sonrisa malvada*

Arisu: *mirada baja* nunca….. Me…. Vuelvas a decir…. NIÑITA *mirada aterradora*

Todos menos Fabia: O_O *asustados*

Arisu: ya veras lo que soy capas de hacer Fabia *le da un golpe a Fabia*

Fabia: a si pues toma esto *le da un golpe a Arisu*

Entonces Fabia y Arisu comenzaron a pelear como animales salvajes, hasta que llegaron los chicos y las separaron

Fabia: bien si no puedo estar con Shun, intentare llevarme a uno de ustedes *mirando a Alice*

Alice: ¿porque me miras así?

Fabia: te llevare conmigo tonta muajajaja

Alice: ¿Qué? *alterada*

Fabia: *se dirige hacia Alice*

Arisu: Alice cuidado *se pone delante de ella*

Cuando Arisu se puso delante de Alice para protegerla agarro a Arisu como rehén y a Arisu se le callo el teclado al suelo **(N/A: estoy en problemas) **

Alice: Arisu!

CONTINUARA…..

**Fabia: muajajajajajaja **

**Arisu (yo): no es gracioso tonta ¬¬**

**Fabia: loca ¬¬**

**Arisu: psicópata ¬¬ **

**Alice: ya basta **

**Arisu/Fabia: deacuerdo*resignadas* grrrr *se miran una a la otra* **

**Klaus: heyyy que hay de mi estoy encerrado *quejandose* **

**Arisu: te quedaras asi muajajajaja**

**Klaus: T_T SACANME DE AQUI *golpeando los barrotes como gorila* **

**Hehehe espero que les haya gusta el capitulo, pronto lo continuare, gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer mi fic^^, bueno sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos aquí arisu reportandose de nuevo, ufff hace mucho que no dejaba un capitulo hehe xDD**

**Shun: eres lenta para escribir**

**Arisu(yo): que malo eres Shun ¬¬ XP **

**Bueno mejor les dejo el capitulo^^**

Fabia: almenos tengo a alguien como rehén muajajaja *sujetando a Arisu*

Arisu: ahora que harás tonta ¬¬

Fabia: serás una de mis victima que torturare muajajaja

Arisu: has lo que quieras, pero se que los chicos me van a rescatar *muy segura*

Dan: nunca dijimos eso

Arisu: ¿a no? ¬¬, entonces nunca volverán a ver a sus preciados Bakugans *molesta* **(N/A: por si lo olvidaron yo tengo los bakugans xDDD) **

Todos menos Arisu y Fabia: *pensaron 3 segundos* déjala ir!

Fabia: pues si la quieren de vuelta, me entregan a Shun o la buscan

Dan: elijo la primera

Arisu/Shun: ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¬¬

Dan: *encogiéndose* solo quería opinar T_T

Fabia: si eso es lo que quieren suerte en buscarla en mi escondite muajajaja *saliendo por la ventana agarrando a Arisu*

Marucho: Noooooooo! *cara de drama*

Alice: que sucede Marucho, si es por Arisu de seguro ella estará bien

Marucho: no es eso esque están dando un nuevo capitulo de Barney y me lo estoy perdiendo sniff

Todos menos Marucho: *caída estilo anime* **(N/A: hay que infantil xDDD) **

Dan: oigan *mirando hacia abajo* eso no es … ¿el teclado de Arisu?

Todos: es verdad O.o

Dan: mmm *agarrando el teclado* ella controla toda nuestras acciones con esto verdad, se me ocurre algo podemos controlar el fic jijiji

Julie: genial muajajajaja

Dan: empezare por…. Tener la hamburguesa más grande del mundo

Todos menos Dan: *caída estilo anime*

Dan: *comenzando a escribir* ¿heyyy que pasa? *viendo que no escribe*

Teclado: escriba… su… contraseña

Todos: ¿contraseña?

Shun: que lista es esa chica, sabia que algunos de nosotros haríamos eso y lo bloqueo *brazos cruzados*

Dan: NOOOO NO ES JUSTO T_T

Julie: yo quería ser una bruja sexy T_T

Todos: -_-

Dan: bueno, creo que no tenemos opción que salvarla no solo por nuestros Bakugans, se que son importantes y lo principal pero nosotros somos peleadores luchamos en la buenas y en las malas, atravesamos tormentas y lluvias, que dicen peleadores *se para en la mesa* vamos a rescatarla para que nos de nuestros Bakugans

Todos: siiii

Runo: estoy deacuerdo contigo pero fue el peor discurso que has dicho Dan

Dan: no es cierto

Todos menos Dan: si es cierto

Dan: ¬¬

Shun: bueno antes que Dan siga con sus berrinches, mejor empezamos a buscar a Arisu

Alice: estoy deacuerdo con Shun

Julie: entonces andando

Todos: deacuerdo

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Fabianeitor digo Fabia hehe xDD

Fabia: muajajajaja

Arisu: hayyy deja de reír que me estas dando jaqueca *colgada y quejándose*

Fabia: ¬¬…. Entonces según lo que he escuchado tu eres la que hiciste este fic

Arisu: no es de tu incumbencia tonta ¬¬

Fabia: porque todos me odian T_T

Arisu: porque quizás eres una psicópata o talvez porque todos odian el ShunxFabia

Fabia: pues hare que te guste muajajaja *aprieta un botón*

Arisu: WAAAA *recibe una descarga eléctrica* ¿de donde vino eso?

Fabia: de un botón

Arisu: oooh... que interesante no sabia nada -_- *sarcástica*

Fabia: ¬¬

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Dan: *caminado* hayyy donde estará Arisu y Fabia *quejándose*

Shun: cálmate Dan

Alice: oigan chicos encontré el escondite

Shun: como lo encontraste *sorprendido*

Alice: fue fácil solo vi los letreros que decían "escondite de Fabia"

Runo: que esperamos vamos *correr hacia loa puerta* WAAAA *recibe un choque eléctrico y cae al suelo*

Dan: RUNO *corre hacia ella*

Runo: X_X *inconciente*

Julie: *tocando la manilla de la puerta* Wa *recibe una descarga* esta puerta tiene corriente

Marucho: sniff sniff

Alice: que sucede Marucho ¿también recibiste la descarga?

Marucho: no, si no que quiero ver Ben 10

Alice: ah *gota estilo anime* y como lograremos entrar

Shun: tengo una idea *señala hacia arriba* miren podemos entrar por la ventana

Dan: si pero necesitamos una cuerda

Shun: no se `preocupen yo me encargo *saca una cuerda y la engancha en la pared*

Todos: ¿tenias una cuerda? -_-

Shun: siempre vengo preparado

Dan: bueno *cargando a Runo en sus hombros* mejor vamos a trepar

Todos: deacuerdo

CONTINUARA…

**Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado mucho **

**Dan: xq bloqueaste el teclado **

**Arisu(yo): xq ya conocia tus intenciones Dan**

**Dan: T_T **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo del fic, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y tambien gracias por su paciencia en leer bueno sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy ouuu a todos hehe aquí arisu-chan reportandose, hayyy que horror se me estan acabando las ideas T_T**

**Todos: wiiiiiiii**

**Arisu(yo): pero no significa que me voy a rendir**

**Todos: NOOOOO T_T **

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten^^**

Los chicos empezaron a trepar con la cuerda, Shun subía con tranquilidad, Julie y Dan se caían varias veces, marucho casi se cae, y Alice le temía a las alturas**(N/A: pobrecita XDDD)**, después de un rato los chicos por fin llegaron hacia arriba

Dan: *cansado* ufff lo logramos

Alice: *se resbala y se cae* AAAAA

Shun: ALICE! *la agarra de la mano* resiste, estarás bien Alice, no mires hacia abajo

Alice: *cerrando los ojos muy fuerte* tengo miedo

Shun: resiste *la jala fuerte* ya casi

Shun jalo con todas sus fuerzas y pudo subir a Alice, pero como uso mucha fuerza hizo que ella estuviera sobre el, provocando que se sonrojen los dos

Alice: ahh.. lo.. siento *sonrojada y se levanta*

Shun: no importa *sonrojado*

Alice: *estira su mano* gracias por ayudarme Shun *sonriendo*

Shun: *agarrando la mano de Alice y levantándose* de nada *sonriendo*

Alice: ah.. ¿Shun? ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? *sonrojada*

Shun: *suelta la mano a Alice* lo siento lo olvide *sonrojado*

Julie: lo que faltaba era un beso *picara*

Shun/Alice: JULIE! *sonrojados*

Runo: que… ¿que paso? *despertando* Dan ¿Por qué estoy sobre tu espalda? *confundida*

Dan: estabas inconciente y no quería dejar a mi chica tirada

Runo: *sonrojada* gracias Dan *sonriendo* (whoaa me dijo que era su chica) **(N/A: que me esta pasando estas escenas fueron románticas y cursis T_T XDDD)**

Marucho: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Runo: *se baja de Dan* miren una ventanilla *señalando* podemos entrar por ahí

Shun: buena idea Runo

Dan: ¿y que estamos esperando?, VAMOS *se lanza*

Alice: Dan, cuidado una…

Dan: *choca con una rejilla* X_X *cae al suelo tontamente* AAAHYY mi trasero me duele T_T

Todos: *mirando a Dan*: -_- *gota estilo anime*

Shun: ahora voy yo, quien me sigue

Todos: yoooo

Todos se lanzaron a la vez, Shun como de costumbre no se cae, pero ayudo a Alice sosteniéndola cuando se lanzo, Julie, Marucho y Runo se medio cayeron **(N/A: no peor que Dan XDD)**

Alice: gracias Shun^^

Shun: *pone a Alice en el suelo* de nada

Runo: ¿oigan que pasara con Dan?

Dan: *medio inconciente* tengo que salvar a la hamburguesa se queso extra

Runo: *le da un golpe a Dan* reacciona

Dan: auchh y gracias *quejándose*

Runo: no hay problema

Dan: bueno chicos, mejor encontramos a Arisu antes que nos mate a sus Bakugan *corriendo como loco*

Todos menos Dan: *mirando a Dan* deacuerdo -_- *lo siguen*

Mientras tanto con Arisu y Fabia

Arisu: lalalalalalala estoy encerrada con una loca, psicópata y tontaaaaaaaaa *cantando*

Fabia: deja de cantar que me molesta ¬¬

Arisu: oye Fabia, algunas vez no has pensado que Shun no es para ti, si no de Alice

Fabia: si pero el es mío

Arisu: ¿segura que no quieres a alguien mas?

Fabia: NO *mintiendo*

Arisu. Mmmm lo dudo

Fabia: es la verdad

Arisu: que no

Fabia: que si

Arisu/Fabia: que no/si **(N/A: para que entiendan yo estoy diciendo no y Fabia esta diciendo si XDD) **

Dan: *apareciendo con los demás* estamos aquí para recatarte Arisu *sonando música de acción*

Arisu: Sabia que me rescatarían *feliz*

Dan: solo estamos aquí, porque tu tienes a nuestros Bakugans

Arisu: igualmente gracias -_-

Fabia: ¿y esa música?

Dan: querías darle vida a esta escena, como sea *leyendo un papel* devolvamos a Arisui ahora yismo, porque si no, vosonos te la chicaremos a la fuerta

Todos menos Dan: ¿?

Arisu: ¿arisui?

Marucho: ¿y esas palabras?

Dan: ¿Qué? Solo ley este papel

Runo: con horrores ortográficos *viendo el papel*

Dan: ¬¬ no tengo mala escritura

Shun: *viendo el papel* deberías aprender caligrafía que también es mala tu letra

Dan: ¬¬

Alice: talvez marucho te de clases Dan

Marucho: no puedo siempre veo Barney

Todos: -_-

Arisu: oigan ayúdenme que estoy colgada *quejándose*

Runo: alla vamos Arisu, Julie acompáñame

Julie: descuerdo *sigue a Runo*

CONTINUARA…..

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Dan: ¿pusiste romance?**

**Arisu: no solo es de comedia Dan aunque a ti siempre eres idiota**

**Dan: no es justo quiero ser como Shun**

**Shun: te costara mucho ser como yo, tan guapo y cabello sedoso**

**Dan: T_T**

**Hehehehe, que pensaban que no iba a poner algo de ShunxAlice?, creo que empezare a poner algo de eso(creo), se que este capi estuvo corto pero ahora no tengo tiempo como antes(tontas tareas ¬¬) , bueno muchas gracias a los que les gusta leer mi fic y gracias por los que me dejan reviews^^, bueno sin nada mas que decir Arisu fuera^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos aquí arisu-chan reportandose, ya estoy un poquito cerca de terminar este loco fic(eso creo, puede ser 12 capi, 13 o 14, nahh eso depende XDD)**

**Dan: comienza este tonto fic**

**Arisu(yo): * golpea a Dan* ¬¬ **

**Dan: auch T_T**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capi^^**

Fabia: muajajajaja, pero que estoy viendo ahora, mi querido Ninja… ¿Qué? Esta con una campesina *refiriéndose a Alice*

Alice: hey no soy campesina ¬¬

Runo: *desatando a Arisu* ¿te encuentras bien Arisu?

Arisu: estoy bien gracias por desatarme estaba cansada de estar colgada

Julie: mmm estas cuerdas eran feas, ¿que les costo que las pintaran de rosa?

Arisu/Runo: -_-

Marucho: hayyy noooo! *cara de drama*

Todos: ¿ahora que Marucho? *fastidiados*

Marucho. Me perdí un capitulo de Barney

Arisu: no te preocupes Marucho hice que la grabaran -_-

Marucho: wiiiii

Dan: Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente *cantando*

Todos menos Dan: O_O

Fabia: suficiente de tonterías, solo entréguenme a Shun

Arisu: ni en tus sueños psicópata, yo se que a ti no te gusta Shun si no a Ren ¬¬

Fabia: claro que no niñita ¬¬

Arisu: *escuchando la palabra* ¿QUE DIJISTE? *molesta*

Fabia: lo que oíste niñita animada

Arisu: grrrrr *muy molesta* ¿me permites? *le quita el teclado a Dan*

Dan: oye Arisu ¿Cuál era tu contraseña?

Arisu: es fácil *escribe la contraseña*

Teclado: contraseña….. Correcta

Arisu: la contraseña es Arisu daaaa

Todos menos Arisu: *caida estilo anime*

Dan: ¿eso es todo?, pensé que era 1,2,3,4,5

Todos menos Dan: -_-

Arisu: hora de vengarme Fabia *mirada asesina*

Fabia: JA ¿que podrías hacerme una niñita como tu eh?

Arisu: esto *comienza a escribir*

Entonces de la nada a Fabia le caen unas ollas grandes y pequeñas, una bate de béisbol, una pelota de fútbol, una cuchara gigante, una silla de metal y una tuerca en la cabeza provocando que esta caiga al suelo

Fabia: X_X *inconciente*

Shun: que mala eres

Alice: eso si fue un gran golpe

Arisu: eso fue por llamarme niñita ¬¬ **(N/A: se nota que odio que me llamen asi XDDD)**

Vos: veo que Fabia te subestimo niña *apareciendo de la nada*

Todos: ¿Ren?

Fabia: ¿Ren? *levantándose de golpe* auch mi cabeza *se toca la cabeza*

Ren: te advertí que no te metieras con ellos, tienes suerte de que no te halla matado

Fabia: T_T (fui derrotada por una niña)

Julie: siiii ganamos *alzando las manos*

Arisu: JULIE

Julie: ¿Qué?

Arisu: tiraste mi teclado a los desechos tóxicos T_T

Teclado: Arisu…. Auxiliooo… *se ahoga*

Arisu: sniff sniff fue tan joven T_T

Dan: si

Arisu: *sacando otro teclado* que suerte que tengo esta ^^

Todos menos Arisu: ¿Cuántas tienes? -_-

De repente el escondite de Fabia comienza a temblar

Alice: Waaa ¿Qué esta pasando?

Shun: creo que es un terremoto

Arisu: se caerá todo el lugar

Dan: CORRAN *corriendo a la velocidad de la luz*

Runo: vamos *corriendo junto con Julie y Marucho*

Fabia: AAA *comienza a correr agarrando la mano de Ren*

Ren: no corras tan rápido Fabia y ¿podrías soltarme? *medio sonrojado y corriendo*

Shun: demonios *agarrando la mano a Alice y corriendo*

Alice: …. *sonrojada y corriendo*

Arisu: *corriendo* tu escondite es viejo Fabia ¬¬

Fabia: *corriendo junto con Ren* si es que estaba de oferta

Arisu/Ren: ya se nota -_-

Dan: aaaa *se tropieza*

Todos: ¿estas bien Dan?

Dan: déjenme aquí, ustedes sálvense

Todos: deacuerdo

Dan: hey solo estaba siendo dramático ¬¬

Runo: deja de lloriquear y corre

Dan: deacuerdo ¬¬

Los chicos siguieron corriendo por un rato, los escombros caían de cerca cosa que asustaba a los chicos, cuando el lugar estaba apunto de caerse los chicos lograron salir justo a tiempo.

CONTINUARA…..

**Les gusto el capitulo?, espero que si**

**Fabia: lo odie ¬¬**

**Arisu(yo): quien te pregunto neathian loca**

**Fabia: ¬¬ **

**Bueno gracias por los que leen esta historia loca XDDD(algo loco no?), pronto subire el siguiente capitulo bueno sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos aquí arisu-chan reportandose, aquí dejandoles otro capitulo de la comedia mas loca de bakugan XDD**

**Dan: lalalalaalalala (8)**

**Arisu (yo): -_- **

**Hehehehe bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten^^**

Dan: ufff eso estuvo muy cerca *cansado de tanto correr*

Todas: demasiado cerca *cansados*

Fabia: me acabo de recordar que yo puse una bomba en mi guarida

Arisu: ¿estas loca?, pudiste habernos matado ¬¬

Fabia: lo se fue muy tonto

Arisu: como tu *susurra*

Fabia: niñita tonta ¬¬

Arisu: *golpea a Fabia* deja de llamarme así ¬¬

Fabia: *golpea a Arisu* deja de hacer eso ¬¬

Arisu: psicópata ¬¬

Fabia: tonta ¬¬

Arisu/Fabia: grrr ¬¬ *se golpean tontamente*

Todos menos Arisu y Fabia: *gota estilo anime*

Marucho: *intentando separarlas* ya cálmense

Fabia/Arisu: NO!

Marucho: *asustado*

Ren: *sosteniendo a Fabia* dejen de pelear

Fabia: suéltame Ren o te hago daño

Ren: no hasta que dejes de pelear

Fabia: no es justo ella empezó ¬¬, afff deacuerdo ahora suéltame

Ren: deacuerdo *la suelta*

Arisu: no creen que hacen una linda pareja esos dos *tono burlón*

Todos: algo así *gota estilo anime*

Fabia/Ren: YA TE OIMOS *molestos*

Todos menos Arisu: *asustados*

Alice: oye Shun ya puedes soltarme la mano

Shun: lo siento *se ruboriza* lo olvide *le suelta la mano a Alice*

Dan: que les parece si vamos a otro lugar antes que ocurra algo mas

Runo: buena idea Dan

Dan: además… tengo hambre

Todos menos Dan: *caída estilo anime* **(N/A: que comelón XDD) **

Arisu: *comiendo un dulce* tu nunca dejas de comer

Dan: mira quien lo dice dulceadicta ¬¬

Arisu: no lo soy ¬¬ (si lo soy)

Comienza a temblar de nuevo

Todos: WAAA

Runo: mejor nos vamos *media asustada*

Todos: deacuerdo *asustados* A CORRER *corriendo como locos*

Un rato después de huir

Arisu: estoy muerta *se lanza al suelo*

Julie: pero estas aquí, si estarías muerta no existiera

Arisu: -_- (no entendió lo que dije)

Dan: *sacando un dulce* miren un dulce

Arisu: *se lo quita a Dan* quiero *se lo come*

Dan: NOOO eso era mío, no es justo T_T

Shun: cálmate solo era un dulce

Runo: no es para tanto

Dan: ustedes no lo entienden, me muero de hambre y ese era mi dulce favorito T_T

Runo/Shun: -_-

Fabia: estoy aburrida *quejándose*

Julie: oigan tengo una idea chicas

Chicas (todas): ¿Cuál?

Dan: suéltalo Julie

Julie: bueno que les parece si obligamos a hacer algo a los chicos

Fabia: me gusta esa idea *cara malévola*

Arisu: genial muajaja *sonrisa malvada*

Chicos (todos): ¿y si no queremos?

Arisu: no querrán saberlo *amenazando con el teclado y música malvada*

Chicos (todos): deacuerdo *asustados*

Alice: ¿Cuál es el plan, que se golpeen?

Runo: ¿Qué se bañen en lodo?

Fabia: ¿Qué se tiren de un precipicio?

Arisu: ¿Qué se ahoguen en salsa picante?

Julie: que les parece si… *le susurran al oído*

Chicas (todas): eso suena genial

Shun: y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alice: bueno ustedes

Runo: usaran un

Julie: vestido rosa

Fabia: mientras bailan

Arisu: como idiotas muajajaja

Chicos (todos): ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Arisu: es una orden

Dan: no usare un vestido de nuevo y aparte que….

Arisu: *mirada asesina*

Dan: nos gustaría hacer eso *asustado*

Runo: genial

Alice: vallan

Chicos (todos): deacuerdo T_T

Los chicos se van a cambiar, un rato después salieron vestidos con un vestido de ballet rosa y las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlos así

CONTINUARA…..

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Los chicos: lo odiamos**

**Arisu(yo): quejones ¬¬**

**Dan: no otra vez en vestido T_T **

**Hehehehe pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, y a partir de allí estamos a tres capítulos de terminar hehehe, y creo que pondre algo de shunxalice y algo de renxfabia(si es que no me mata fabia XDD) bueno nos vemos en la próxima semana(me voy de viaje XDD) arisu fuera^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos aquí arisu-chan reportándose aquí dejándole otro capitulo de mi loco fic XDDDD**

**Dan: mmmm ¿cuando me vas a regalar una hamburguesa?**

**Arisu (yo): -_- **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten ^^**

Chicas (todas): *mirando a los chicos* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se caen al suelo*

Dan: no es chistoso ¬¬ *avergonzado*

Shun: esto es una burla ¬¬ *molesto y apenado*

Ren: ni siquiera me queda el color rosa ¬¬ *quejándose*

Arisu: jajaja, me va a dar algo jajajaja *riéndose como loca*

Runo: se ven tan lindos jajaja *tono burlón*

Fabia: les falta un lazo en la cabeza jaja *riéndose*

Chicos: no se pasen ¬¬

Julie: *saca una cámara* una foto para recordar *toma una foto*

Dan: que malas son T_T

Marucho: si que lo son

Shun: Marucho ¿Por qué no tienes un vestido?

Marucho: ellas no me dijeron que usara uno

Arisu: cierto

Dan/Shun/Ren: T_T

Arisu: ¿que esperan que les prenda la música?, bailen

Runo: siii

Arisu: espera se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea, que les parece si las chicas tambien bailan con ustedes y hacemos una competencia de parejas

Todos:¿QUEEE?

Julie: genial

Arisu: tú no vas a bailar Julie

Julie: T_T

Arisu: bien yo digo las parejas, Alice baila con Shun, Runo baila con Dan y Fabia baila con Ren

Fabia: ¿Qué?, ni loca hare eso

Arisu: ¿a no? *tono amenazante*

Fabia: deacuerdo ¬¬, pero tus das miedo

Arisu: me lo dicen a menudo

Todos: ya se nota -_-

Arisu: bueno bailen chicos, Julie, Marucho y yo somos los jueces

Fabia: *arrastrando a Ren* vamos ¬¬

Ren: tengo pies sabes ¬¬ *quejándose*

Runo: *agarra a Dan* vamos linda bailarina

Dan: oye ¬¬

Alice: ¿listo? *tomando de la mano a Shun*

Shun: eso creo

Arisu: 1, 2,3 QUE EMPIEZE EL BAILE

Los chicos empezaron a bailar, la pareja que bailaba mejor eran Ren y Fabia y la peor pareja que bailaba era Dan y Runo **(N/A: por culpa de Dan hahaha XDD)**

Fabia: no sabias que bailabas tan bien

Ren: hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí

Fabia: aparte de muy orgulloso *tono burlón*

Ren: emmm si

**Fabia: hey espera un momento, ¿acaso estas haciendo que me enamore de Ren?**

**Arisu (yo): si y DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR EL FIC NEATHIAN**

**Fabia: ¬¬**

**Arisu (yo): continuamos con el fic ¬¬ **

Dan: *bailando como loco* esto es divertido

Runo: lo seria mas si dejaras de pisotearme *media dolida y molesta* eres un mal bailarín ¬¬

Dan: ¬¬

Alice: esto es muy incomodo

Shun: dímelo a mí, a ti te quedaría mucho mejor este vestido, serias la chica mas linda del lugar y….

Alice: ¿eh? *se ruboriza*

Shun: *sonrojado* (no me digas que lo dije en voz alta)

Luego de un rato

Arisu: bueno, desgraciadamente los ganadores son…. Ren y Fabia

Fabia: si, si, si *cara de triunfo* quiero agradecerle a todo mi publico y…..

Arisu: silencio neathian

Fabia: ¬¬

Shun: oye ya podemos quitarnos estos ridículos vestidos *quejandose y camina*

Aaaa *se tropieza*

Alice: cuidado **(N/A: por cierto Alice estaba al frente de Shun que provoca que…. Lo digo ahorita XDD) **

Cuando se tropezó Shun, callo enzima de Alice y también provoco que se dieran un beso

Alice/Shun: O/O *sonrojados*

Todos menos Arisu: O.o *boquiabiertos*

Arisu: si *susurra triunfalmente*

Shun:*se levanta y ayuda a Alice* lo siento, no era mi intención besarte *ruborizado* (¿porque me siento tan raro?)

Alice: no… te preocupes *muy roja* no fue tu culpa (que me pasa, me siento tan rara)

Arisu: jijijiji que lindo accidente *picara*

Alice/Shun: no es verdad ¬¬ *aun rojos*

Fabia: sii sniff T_T

Ren: ¿porque lloras?

Fabia: me hace recordar a mi novio muerto Jim T_T

Ren: ya veo *gota estilo anime*

Dan: oigan chicos miren *señalando*

CONTUNIARA….

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Dan: ¿soy un mal bailarín?**

**Runo: si **

**Dan: T_T**

**Arisu (yo): -_- **

**Hehehehe, me falta dos capi para terminar mi fic (dudo que haga otro pero de romance y que no salga yo XDDD) , bueno sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola chicos aquí arisu-chan reportandose para la accion^^**

**Fabia: solo continua este fic niñita**

**Arisu(yo): -_- (noc xq odio y no odio a Fabia ¬¬)**

**Shun: otra vez esa cara de tonta**

**Arisu(yo): muajajaja *sorisa malefica* **

**Hehe aquí les dejo el capitulo^^**

Todos: ¿Qué?

Dan: un restaurante

Todos menos Dan: *caída estilo anime*

Fabia: mejor vamos al parque para jugar

Arisu: o mejor te cuelgo de un rascacielos

Fabia: te gusta molestarme verdad ¬¬

Arisu: algo (mucho)

Fabia: -_-

Ren: jijiji

Fabia: no te rías loco ¬¬

Ren: mira quien lo dice princesa maniática ¬¬

Fabia: grrr ¬¬ *mirando a Ren*

Ren: grr ¬¬ *mirando a Fabia*

Arisu: jijiji *empuja a Fabia*

Fabia: *encima de Ren* oye no hagas eso ¬¬

Ren: ¿te molestaría bajarte sobre mí?

Fabia: *se levanta* lo siento *media ruborizada*

Arisu: JAJA

Fabia: ya veras niñita, te voy a ….. *le cae una olla en la cabeza* auch T_T

Arisu: HMP *molesta*

Todos menos Arisu: -_- **(N/A: parece que me gusta golpea a Fabia XDDDD) **

Fabia: deja de golpearme con eso ¬¬

Arisu: *apunta una lámpara a su cara* noooo *cara terrorífica*

Todos: *mirando a Arisu* aaa *se asustan*

Alice: ¿acaso era necesario eso?

Arisu: no pero es divertido espantarlos, como por ejemplo, Dan el coco esta detrás de ti

Dan: ¿Dónde? *volteando*

Arisu: solo bromeaba

Dan: -_-

Klaus: *apareciendo de repente* hola linduras

Shun: ¿de donde saliste tú?

Klaus: de ninguna parte

Shun: -_-

Klaus: *mirando a Alice* bésame querida flor de loto

Shun: *muy celoso* LARGO DE AQUÍ *lo manda a volar con una patada*

Todos menos Shun: *gota estilo anime*

Dan: que celoso eres Shun

Shun: que no ¬¬

Arisu: chicos quien los entiende

Dan: oye ¿ya puedes devolvernos a nuestros Bakugans?

Arisu: deacuerdo, pero harán una ultima cosa

Todos menos Arisu: ¿ahora que? T_T

Arisu: que se den un beso, Alice con Shun, Dan con Runo y Ren con Fabia

Todos menos Arisu/Julie/Marucho: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Fabia: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? *alterada*

Alice/Shun: *se miran* O/O *se sonrojan y miran al otro lado*

Runo: *besa a Dan* listo

Dan: *medio inconciente* pan comido, ¿alguien sabe hacer uno?

Arisu: -_- no (que tonto)

Fabia: me niego a hacer eso

Arisu: ¿a no?, entonces te cuelgo de una cuerda de un tanque infectados de pirañas muajajaja *amenazándola*

Fabia: que mala eres ¬¬, huyyy deacuerdo lo hare *resignada*

Arisu: jijiji

**Fabia: un momento,... tu me odias o no?**

**Arisu (yo): diria algo de los dos**

**Shun:-_-**

**Arisu (yo): DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR EL FIC GRR**

**Shun/fabia: T_T**

**Continuamos... **

Fabia: *besa a Ren*

Ren: O_O *ruborizado*

Fabia: ¿contenta niña loca? ¬¬ *sonrojada y molesta*

Arisu: casi, solo falta los dos tortolos jijiji *refiriéndose a Alice y Shun*

Alice/Shun: no! *sonrojados*

Arisu: si lo harán

Shun: no

Arisu: ¿quieres que te empuje hacia Alice?

Alice: *recordando el beso* NO *ruborizada*

Arisu: ¿bien? *picara*

Shun: deacuerdo, solo lo hare por nuestros bakugan *nervioso*

Shun se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Alice y la beso muy rápidamente **(N/A: aunque fue muy dulce XDD)**

Shun: *ruborizado*…

Alice: … *sonrojada*

Arisu: a poco que no les gusto *tono burlón*

Shun: ¬/¬

Dan: ahora danos a nuestros bakugans

Arisu: deacuerdo *se los da*

Todos menos Arisu: aleluya *cara de triunfo y saliendo la canción de aleluya*

Dan: ¿Drago estas bien?, no te hizo daño la niñita loca verdad

Arisu: *golpea a Dan* NO ME LLAMES NIÑITA GRRR ¬¬ *molesta*

Dan: T_T

Drago: ella no nos hizo nada

Tigrera: más bien nos llevo a un lugar privado

Hydra (hydranoid): con piscina incluida para bakugans

Todos(los bakugans): fue las mejores vacaciones que hemos tenido

Todos menos los Bakugans: -_-

Dan: a nosotros nos torturo con sus tonterías T_T

Fabia: cierto T_T

Arisu: muajajaja me gusta torturar al chico idiota y la chica psicópata

Dan/Fabia: T_T

Marucho: vamos a comer todos a mi casa, ya esta oscureciendo

Todos: deacuerdo *comienzan a caminar*

CONTINUARA….

**Hahaha que les parecio el capitulo, ami me encanto**

**Shun: me hiciste besarme con Alice de nuevo **

**Arisu(yo): y eso es solo el principio muajajaja**

**Shun: a que te refieres**

**Arisu(yo): lo veras en el capitulo siguiente que es el final muajaja**

**fabia: -_- (esta chica esta loca)**

**heheh en fin contestare algunos reviews hehe **

**alicelove: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, me alegro que te haya gustado el beso hehe, pronto veras algo de shunxalice**

**3759misaki: mmm vere si puedo poner algo de danxruno (aunque luego dan haga idiotes y esta lo golpea XDD)**

**alex300: no tengo culpa que adore torturar los chicos muajajajaja, aunque tu veganza no fue nada chistosa ¬¬ (olvidate del teclado que tengo uno indestructible hahaha XDD)**

**hehehehe eso es todo por ahora, espero que me dejen reviews^^, hasta la otra chicos sera el capitulo final de mi loca historia (aun dudo si quiera hacer otro XDD) sin nada mas que decir arisu fuera^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaa amigos aquí arisu-chan reportandose ^^, aquí dejandole el ultimo capitulo de mi fic mas loco XDD**

**Dan: por fin nos dejara de humillar**

**Arisu (yo): Dan eres el único que te torturan en todos los fics **

**Dan: -_- **

**Hehehe sin nada mas que decir les dejo el ultimo capitulo^^**

Los chicos se fueron a la casa de Marucho para comer un banquete, después de un rato llegaron a la casa

Fabia: *abriendo una puerta* aaa esto es el comedor es gigante

Marucho: que buen sentido del humor tienes Fabia, eso es el baño

Fabia: ¿Qué? *mira hacia abajo* es solo un retrete *gota estilo anime* **(N/A: hahaha quise poner este clásico cuando alguien visita la casa de Marucho XDDD) **

Arisu: -_- (acaso es así nada mas un baño no me imagino lo demás)

Marucho: *caminando con los demás* bueno ya llegamos al comedor *abriendo la puerta*

Dan: *estrellas en los ojos* aaa esto se ve tan delicioso *babeando*

Arisu: NYUUUU adoro los postres *estrellas en los ojos*

Todos menos Arisu y Dan: -_- *gota estilo anime*

Runo: que comelones

Fabia: cierto *gota estilo anime*

Todos: entonces… VAMOS A COMER

Los chicos comenzaron a comer, algunos comía normalmente pero Dan y Arisu comían como gorilas **(N/A: el que comió mas fui yo por los dulces XDD) **después de que terminaron de comer, se fueron a ver la televisión

Dan: oye Arisu, ¿por que no te has ido?

Arisu: por que no y punto ¬¬

Runo: hay Dan siempre molesta a las chicas

Dan: pero así me adoran *tono presumido*

Runo: *celosa* ¬¬

Dan: pero no tanto como a mi chica *mirando a Runo*

Runo: hay DANNN *abraza a dan* eres el mejor novio que existe *lo besa en la mejilla*

Dan: *sonrojado* gracias supongo

Alice: oye Shun, ¿me pasas las palomitas?

Shun: aquí tienes *se los da*

Alice: gracias

Fabia: *leyendo un libro* HEYYY

Ren: ¿Qué pasa?

Fabia: ¿Por qué siempre me dicen maniática?

Ren: porque lo eres jijiji

Fabia: ¬¬

Julie: *maquillándose* ¿Cómo estoy? *pintada de payaso*

Marucho: *espantado* te vez horrible

Julie: T_T

Arisu: *comiendo muchos dulces* mmmm como amo los dulces

Dan: *quitándole un dulce a Arisu* a mi también *se lo come*

Arisu: ¬¬

Alice: … *se sonroja* (estoy al lado de Shun, ¿que me esta pasando?)

Shun: ¿sucede algo Alice?

Alice: no nada jejeje *risa nerviosa*

Shun: mmm *serio*

Alice: ahorita vuelvo *se levanta y se va corriendo*

Shun: …. *se levanta y sigue a Alice*

Arisu: mmm *se levanta y sigue a Shun* (¿que estará pasando?)

Dan: en fin, oye Marucho ¿no tienes una película buena?

Marucho: si

Julie: que no sea de Barney

Marucho: deacue..rdo

Fabia: ni de terror

Marucho: aja *medio fastidiado*

Ren: ni de puro romance

Marucho: YA BASTA ¬¬, que tal si vemos una de comedia/romance **(N/A: como este fic XDDD)**

Dan: mmm suena bien

Runo: me gusta

Fabia: vamos a verla entonces *pone la película*

Un rato después que empezó la película

Dan: esto es aburrido *quejándose*

Runo: no lo es ¬¬

Dan: contigo a mi lado no lo es

Runo: *se sonroja* oh Dan eres tan….

Dan: siempre haces que sean menos tonta esas películas de mujeres

Runo: *se molesta* IDIOTA *golpea a Dan*

Dan: auch T_T

Mientras tanto

Alice: *pegando contra una pared* ufff ¿Qué me pasa con Shun?, será que….. no… no *se ruboriza* (estoy enamorada de el?)

Shun: *aparece detrás de Alice* ¿Alice?

Alice: ah *sobresalta* ah eres tu Shun me asustaste

Shun: típico de un Ninja *brazos cruzados*

Alice: un Ninja con clase *tono burlón*

Arisu: *escondida detrás de unas cajas* (mm ¿Qué estará pasando?)

Shun: y bien.. ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?

Alice: nada solo quise estar sola un rato

Shun: si claro.., se que estas mintiendo Alice, di la verdad

Alice: bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que nos mando hacer Arisu verdad?

Shun: *se ruboriza* ah, lo del beso ….., pero fue culpa de Arisu

Alice: no es eso, si no es que me acabo de dar cuenta que… yo….. yo *sonrojada*

Arisu: *observando* (vamos Alice dilo)

Shun: *se pone mas cerca de Alice* ¿tu que?

Alice: *mas sonrojada* yo.. yo estoy enamorada de ti deacuerdo

Arisu: *observando* (lo sabia)

Shun: *sonrojado* ¿es cierto lo que dices*

Alice: *cabeza gacha (hacia abajo)* si

Shun: Alice *le levanta la barbilla* yo también estoy enamorado de ti *le da un beso a Alice*

Alice: *correspondiéndole el beso* (Shun)

Arisu: :O *sorprendida* (SI)

Shun: *se separa de Alice* ai shiteru **(N/A: por lo que no saben que es eso significa te amo en japonés) **

Alice: *abraza a Shun* yo también te amo

Arisu: VICTORIA! *grita fuerte* oh yeah, oh yeah *saltando y haciendo ruido*

Alice/Shun: ¿eh? *se voltean*

Arisu: O_O *gota estilo anime* upss hable en voz alta

Alice: si

Arisu: y bien ¿ustedes dos son novios?

Shun: diría que si

Arisu: genial *cara de triunfo*

Alice: mejor vallamos donde los demás

Arisu: deacuerdo *comienza a caminar*

Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron donde estaban los demás, pero estaban dormidos, Dan abrazando a Runo, Fabia a Ren, Marucho a un peluche de Barney y Julie a una almohada

Alice/Shun/Arisu: O_O

Alice: creo que están muy cansados

Shun: ya se nota *gota estilo anime*

Arisu: *les arroja un balde de agua a los chicos*

Todos menos Arisu/Alice/Shun: aaaaaa *se despiertan de golpe*

Alice/Shun: -_-

Fabia: ¿acaso era necesario eso? ¬¬

Ren: Fabia ¿me podrías soltar? *ruborizado*

Fabia: ¿Qué? *nota que estaba abrazada con Ren* ah lo lamento *ruborizada*

Dan: buaaa tengo sueño *cansado*

Runo: yo también *cansada*

Arisu: oh mira la hora que es *mira el reloj* son las 12 pm mejor vamos a dormir

Todos: si

Los chicos se levantaron sin antes limpiar el desastre de Arisu **(N/A: los obligue XDD), **se fueron directo a sus habitaciones a dormir tranquilos

Al día siguiente

Arisu: bueno chicos, fue un placer estar con ustedes

Dan: ¿ya te vas?

Arisu: si, este es el final del fic así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Runo: creo que después de todas las locuras que nos hiciste te echare de menos

Fabia: si, te voy a echar de menos niñita T_T

Arisu: gracias^^, también las extrañare chicas

Dan: ¿me darás mi hamburguesa*

Arisu: si -_- *se lo da a Dan*

Dan: si si *se lo come* mmm rico

Todos menos Dan: -_-

Arisu: mejor que me valla *lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece* adiós

Todos: adiós Arisu

Dan: miren chicos una carta

Todos: a ver *la leen*

_Queridos peleadores_

_Me divertí mucho con ustedes, aunque aveces soy muy mala, algunos saben que no lo soy, ustedes son los mejores amigos que tengo en la vida no los olvidare, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, Dan no comas tanto, Fabia ya no te odio como antes pero aun así seremos rivales, Julie no seas tan presumida, Runo ayuda a Dan, Shun sigue asi, Alice no dejes que te pase algo malo y Marucho no veas tanto Barney, los extrañare chicos _

_Los quiere Arisu-chan ^^_

_Posdata: suerte Alice y Shun ^^_

Todos: *sonriendo*

Alice: *abraza a Shun* que lindo

Shun: *abraza a Alice* cierto

Dan: ¿oigan dice otra cosa? *lo lee* si terminaste de leer esto explotara, O_O hay no *explota la carta*

Todos: O_O

Dan: K.O. *quemado* X_X *se cae al suelo*

Todos menos Dan: jajajajajajajaja *riéndose*

Runo: ¿estas bien Dan-kun?

Dan: ayúdame *medio conciente*

Los chicos se quedaron riendo por un rato, mientras que Runo ayudaba a Dan a levantarse mientras pasaba el día *sale un canción del final*

Arisu: *mirando a los chicos de lejos * nos vemos chicos^^ *lanza un polvo mágico y todo desaparece*

FIN….

**Se acabo por fin mi loco fic XDD **

**Todos: viva *aplaudiendo***

**Arisu: fue genial no?**

**Dan: no me gusto la parte final**

**Arisu: heheh es que quería hacerte una última maldad Danma**

**Dan:-_- **

**Fabia: me dejaste sola T_T**

**Arisu (yo): no exactamente **

**Fabia: ….. **

**Alice: wiii Shun y yo somos novios **

**Arisu (yo): uju **

**Shun: ^^ **

**Hehehe en fin, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, muchas gracias lo aprecio mucho, les digo algo talvez pensaría hacer otro fic de romance pero noc cuando o que me llegue algo de inspiración XDD (desasearía que fuera de declaraciones de las parejas pero soy muy mala en eso XDD), en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los quiero un montón chicos, me siento muy orgullosa con mi trabajo^^**

**Runo: ¿hacemos la despedida?**

**Arisu (yo): si, mejor lo hacemos todos juntos**

**Todos lo del fic: ADIOS Y QUE PASEN UN LINDO AÑO^^**

**Arisu fuera^^**


	14. AVISO

**Chicos tengo malas noticias, mi madre me quitare el Internet la semana que viene xq saque malas calificaciones(¬¬), osea un larrrrrrgo tiempo sin inter, sin fanfiction, sin nada, nooooooo pero cuando vuelva(si es que me quitan el castigo) tendre en mente un nuevo fic, aun noc el titulo pero volvere a aparecer como arisu wiiii **

**Todos los de bakugan: NOOOOOO**

**Arisu(yo): ¬¬ **

**Hehehe lo que se esque ya tengo 5 capitulo escritos (en mi libreta) pero tendra ShunxAlice(obvio), DanxRuno, AcexMira y RenxFabia(XDDD), weno esta semana sera mi ultima libertad del inter wuaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que la pasen bn durante mi ausencia hehe **


End file.
